


Skate

by xCabooseRTRvB



Series: RT One-Shots [19]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fluff, Ice Skating, Nonbinary Character, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:32:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCabooseRTRvB/pseuds/xCabooseRTRvB
Summary: Trevor loves ice skating and teaches Jeremy how to skate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Apologies if any information about ice skating is incorrect. I've only ice skated once in my entire life.

_“Alright, remember. Left, right. Left, right.”_

Smiling, Jeremy sat on the bleachers of the ice skating rink and watched people skate, jump, and fall. The fond memory he had when he first went ice skating with Trevor came to him immediately.

_”Take it slow, J. You might fall down!”_

They were both six years old and Trevor was already a pro skater. Jeremy wanted to learn because it looked like fun and Trevor was glad to teach him everything he knew.

_”I got you, J. Don't worry, I won't let you fall.”_

_”I'm scared, Trevor…”_

_”Don't be. I've got you, Jeremy.” He'd always say with a smile._

It took a full month for Jeremy to skate on his own without depending on Trevor to catch and hold onto him.

_”I'm doing it, Trevor!”_

_”I knew you could do it, J!”_

Jeremy smiled wider when a young child successfully jumped and spun three times before landing. Praise from their dad made his heart melt and caused another memory to form. Jeremy was nine and Trevor was ten this time and they've been skating every weekend for five hours. About seven hundred and eighty hours in and Jeremy finally asked Trevor about how to spin properly.

_”Step, step, step, jump and turn, land with three out, stop and pose,” Trevor explained while showing Jeremy exactly how to do it. “You'll be able to do it, J. I believe in you!_

_Jeremy fell for the fifteenth time that day and just sat there as Trevor skated over with a frown. “I can't do it, Trev…” Jeremy said between breaths. “It's too hard.”_

_Trevor crouched in front of Jeremy and tilted his head a bit, “Do you want to go home now, Lil’ J?”_

_Jeremy crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, ”I don't like it when you call me that…”_

_”Are you going to stop me?” Trevor asked with a smile and stood up, skating backward a few feet._

_”You're too far,” Jeremy said lazily._

_”Lil’ J is lazy.” Trevor sang with a wide smile._

_”Stop,” Jeremy replied._

_”Lazy, lazy, lazy, lazy!” Trevor skated circles around Jeremy who struggled to get up._

_Once he was up, Jeremy reached for Trevor, “Come here!”_

_Trevor jumped back, “Nope! You have to catch me!” He laughed and skated away backward as Jeremy chased him. “Lazy, lazy, lazy!”_

_When Trevor wasn't looking, Jeremy quietly sped up to sneak up on the older. Trevor turned around to see how far Jeremy was and jumped in surprise when the younger was right next to him. In his panic, Trevor slipped and fell backward onto his back which caused Jeremy to fall as well, but he fell on top of Trevor. “I'm sorry, Trevor! Are you okay?” Jeremy asked worriedly and looked down at the older with his hands on either side of Trevor’s head._

_”Yeah…” Trevor replied and looked up at Jeremy. “Are you okay?” Trevor asked just as worriedly as Jeremy was for him. Jeremy nodded and Trevor smiled, “Good, I don't want you leaving me because of something I did.”_

_”I wouldn't leave you for the world, Trevor,” Jeremy promised._

That was the moment both of them realized that they couldn't live without the other.

The same kid spun four times before landing and their dad cheered happily, pulling them into an embrace. Another memory came to light.

They were both seventeen and they were celebrating Trevor’s birthday the weekend before the actual day. They were skating of course and Jeremy still hadn't mastered spinning. Trevor was happy to teach him and Jeremy wanted to take it slow. Sadly, tragedy struck on that day.

_Jeremy fell once more after attempting to jump and spin. “I swear, the next time I'm falling, I'm going to fucking break my leg.” Jeremy got up as Trevor skated over to him._

_"Watch your language, Jeremy! There are kids here!” Trevor said with a smile._

_Jeremy looked around in confusion and turned back to Trevor, “What kids? We’re here by ourselves!”_

_Trevor moved closer to him and poked the other’s nose, “I'm talking about you, J.”_

_”I'm offended.”_

_”You're a tiny child.” Trevor patted Jeremy’s head. Before Jeremy could respond, Trevor grabbed his forearms and skated backward, pulling Jeremy with him. “You'll get it eventually. Don't give up, okay? I'll be right here.”_

_Jeremy nodded and tried spinning a couple more times before finally successfully landing a perfect spin. Trevor jumped and cheered happily, practically tackling Jeremy and smiling stupidly at him. “Get off me, Trev!” Jeremy said smiling._

_”Right, sorry.” Trevor climbed off to stand and pulled out his phone as it rang loudly. “Hello?” Trevor answered the call with a smile as Jeremy stood up and quietly watched Trevor’s smile shift into a frown. Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows at the sudden shift in emotion. “Yeah, okay. I'll go now.” Trevor hung up and stared at his phone in shock as Jeremy watched him worriedly. He wanted to ask what happened, but his voice was caught in his throat. Luckily, Trevor snapped out of his trance and looked at Jeremy, “She's gone, Jeremy.” Trevor explained simply and clutched his phone tighter. “She's gone…”_

_Jeremy immediately knew that he was talking about his grandmother. The sweet old lady who got Trevor into ice skating. Who gave him everything he wanted. Who supported him in all of his decisions despite some of the terrible decisions he made. Who taught him how to live life with a smile. Who taught him that the past didn't matter. Who was sick at her age. Who was getting closer to her time who was already past her time. Who gave Trevor love when his parents wouldn't. Who made both of them realize that they were meant for each other despite what their parents said._

_Trevor had lost his grandmother and Jeremy didn't know what to say._

_”I have to go, J. I'll see you tomorrow.” Without even waiting for an answer, Trevor skated to the exit and quickly took off the skates as Jeremy just watched in sadness._

_Jeremy didn't see Trevor the next day._

“Come on, Daddy! Join us!”

Jeremy heard and perked up, blinking a couple of times and nodding before standing and walking to the ice rink. He opened the door and smiled instantly at the person who greeted him.

“Our kid loves skating,” Trevor commented and skated around Jeremy with ease as Jeremy skated towards their child.

“Jasmine is just as good as you at this,” Jeremy replied.

Trevor laughed, “Jazzy is gonna kick my ass if the two of us have a competition. Ow!”

“Language," Jeremy said and smiled at Jasmine, the kid he was watching earlier skate like a pro. “Ready to go home now?”

Jasmine shook their head, “I'm still skating!” They emphasized by twirling as their dress flowed.

“Okay, thirty more minutes, though,” Jeremy said as Jasmine quickly gave them both a hug and skated away.

Trevor wrapped an arm around Jeremy’s shoulder, “I love them.” He said fondly.

“I do too.” Jeremy agreed.

“I love them more than I love you,” Trevor said with a grin as Jeremy gently shoved him. “You know you love me.”

“Unfortunately, but not as much as I love Jasmine,” Jeremy said and rolled his eyes.

The two watched their kid skate for a while in silence before Trevor spoke up again as Jeremy looked up at him, “The old hag would've been happy about this.”

“Yeah…” Jeremy shifted his gaze to Jasmine. “Your grandmother really would've wanted to see this.”

“She will.”

Jeremy looked at him again and raised a brow, silently telling him to continue.

“She probably already has.” Trevor looked down at him with a smile. “After all, do you think death would stop her from taking care of her grandkids? She's too stubborn to quit her day job.”

“Sounds like someone I know.”

“I'm offended,” Trevor said in mock hurt.

Jeremy shook his head, “Are you happy?”

Trevor smiled and pulled Jeremy closer, “‘Course I am, J. I have all I need right here.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt? Questions? Comments? Criticism? Corrections? Comment below!


End file.
